1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package and to a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pursuant to the request for implementation of high-performance devices, the size of a semiconductor chip is gradually decreasing. In order to meet requirements of multi-function, high-capacity semiconductor package, development of a multi-chip semiconductor package having multiple semiconductor chips stacked in a package is under way.
However, according to the trend toward slimness of an electronic device incorporating the semiconductor package, the semiconductor package tends to shrink. To cope with the trend toward slimness of the electronic device, various studies of methods for downsizing the semiconductor package are being conducted.
In order to integrate multiple semiconductor chips into a semiconductor package, it is necessary to establish electrical connections among the semiconductor chips and/or between the semiconductor chips and a mounting. In order to establish the electrical connections, various methods, e.g., wires, may be used.